


【锤基】处刑人（Executioner）

by LinYuan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, frost giant thor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinYuan/pseuds/LinYuan
Summary: Warning：PWP，ABO，Omega有双性穴，BDSM-DS向，（A）Dom索尔/（O）Sub洛基，黑化锤哥，雷电模式，另有西装 / 捆绑 / 电击 / 囚禁Play，Dirty Talk，Rough Sex，Mpreg…可能暴露了最污的属性，希望这种粗暴的直球可以让看官们满意。请仔细阅读Warning，不接受看完摔碗、玻璃心、KY等行为，不合眼缘请点×LOF禁止转载，转载者永久拉黑。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情接《雷神3》后，Asgard没有损毁，而Thor在和海拉对峙时，被告知了自己才是被领养的那个霜巨人。
> 
> Thor非常气愤，于是他决定将他的弟弟囚禁于宫中，直到他说出真相为止。而如果“真相”不和他的意，他就一定要“给他好看”！
> 
> HE。
> 
> PS. 奥丁不是什么好人

*题解：国王座下总有一个处刑人。而这个处刑人现在决定“处决”他的王，那个欺骗了他一千年的小骗子……

 

（上）

Loki没想到会被那个金发的傻大个儿骗回宫殿，他一直以为他才是搞把戏的那一个？所以当Thor以右眼受伤不胜酒力，让自己陪他一起先离开庆功宴上时，Loki真的未曾起疑，甚至还隐隐有些担心Thor的伤势是否会蔓延到大脑。

“Emm，Bro，你要不要……”

刚刚的晚宴上，他发现Thor好像有些不耐烦，似是有什么心事。可海拉死了，阿斯加德也保住了，如今还有什么比这更令人高兴的事请么？以往，Thor总会是纵情豪饮嚷得最大声的那一个，但刚才他就连饮酒的动作都比平时慢了半拍。

这让Loki感觉，有什么地方不太妙。

就像是Thor对他隐瞒了什么——这种感觉相当不好，他那个傻哥哥什么时候也能……

“哦，当然。”Thor干脆利落的回答打断了他的思绪——这更反常。但还不等Loki反应，Thor带着神力的一拳就猛地砸上了他的太阳穴。

**

“呃……嗯——”

再度睁开眼睛时，Loki发现自己居然被绑在原先于Asgard内的宫殿中，自从在彩虹桥上松手到后来自中庭被抓回，这里已有数年没被使用过了。

他头痛欲裂，但很显然Thor已经留了情面，否则这个可以抬起半个星球的大家伙轻轻一拳就能打烂自己的脑袋。

视线重新聚拢时，Loki发现身上正穿着黑绿相间的人类西装，如果不是手腕被绑住，他甚至要赞许一声Thor Odinson在中庭呆了两年，审美水准有了长足的提高。

但是，他用力晃了晃自天花板上垂下缚住双腕的金手铐：“哦，Brother……”魔法师磁性的声线此时带上了些喑哑，那双翠绿瞳眸中隐隐蕴含着怒意。毕竟捆住他双腕的是刻着Asgard禁锢诅咒的手铐——这让他没法挣脱。

“我该说什么呢，Loki？”刚刚击晕他的兄长却隐没在黑暗角落中轻轻发笑，“你果真对我毫无防备。”

这更糟糕了，Loki头一回搞不清Thor究竟想要如何。毕竟这可是第一次他暴露于光明，而那个愚蠢的傻大个隐匿入黑暗。

“Hi，Bro，如果这是你的什么新游戏方式……唔！”

“嘘——”Thor抬手一挥便猝然封住Loki口唇。他虽不是魔法师，但Frigg可不止Loki一个徒弟，基础实用的魔法他还玩得转。

“……？！”

“嗯，绑着你可并不是想听你一口一个Brother，事实上，我们从来都不是兄弟。”

Loki完全不知道Thor为什么忽然说起这个，但仅仅是“从来都不是兄弟”这句话，就已经像一条毒藤般瞬间绞紧他的心脏，自心口散射出的锐痛使他有些呼吸困难。

不、不、不，Thor最好不知道……如果他们不是兄弟，那么…他们还能剩下什么关系？

Loki只觉得心脏被绞紧得几乎要拧出血来，内心深处潜藏的本能正在疯狂地叫嚣着“讨好Thor”，“挽留他”，以及“尽一切办法避开这个该死的话题”！可他做不到！虽然有手铐的原因，但更多的是面前Alpha不自觉流窜出的威压，让身为Omega的他连解开一个基础封口术也不能。

碧绿色的眼瞳缓缓睁大，透露着困惑不解与些许受伤。

然而Thor确信，这不过是诡计之神精妙的伪装。

“可以了，别再装。早在父皇封我当他的‘处刑人’时你就知道了吧？我是约顿海姆国王Farbauti的儿子，是在多年前两国交战时被Odin作为质子带回。只不过后来他发现了我比‘质子’更好的用途——一个完美的Alpha皇子挡箭牌。”Thor缓缓自阴影中走出来，靴底踏击地面时发出沉闷的金属声响。“而你和Odin为了防止我起疑，甚至还弄出了个假的登基大典。”他嗤笑了下，慢慢向被锁在房中的Omega踱步过去。

——严格意义上来说那不能算假的，只是“注定被破坏的”，Loki偏开视线，在心中默默反驳。

他能听出Thor的呼吸急促似是有些紧张，但他并不能确定，毕竟谁会在发怒时紧张？

 

可Thor接下来的话却令他无暇他顾。

“呵，我还真是被你们骗了很久。现在想来，若没有父亲的默许，你怎么能够带着三个霜巨人长驱直入地下宝库？他对Asgard的一举一动可比Heimdallr还要全知全能！在彩虹桥上，Heimdallr也同样对你‘打算’通知父王之事守口如瓶。哦，是对我，守口如瓶。”

这个补充Loki禁不住闭了下眼睛。

如此简单的表情却让Thro猝然暴怒，青红筋络自他额角隐隐爆出：“所以从一开始Odin就是在利用我！利用我的战力替你扫清障碍，利用我Alpha皇子的身份替你挡掉麻烦，而等到我没有利用价值的时候，就彻底剥夺我的能力将我放逐，是不是？！”

暴怒的Asgard金红战甲武士面目瞬间狰狞，带着厚茧的大掌猝然抓住魔法师的肩膀。

Loki被他晃得晕眩，他想Thor没准是疯了，谁会一边质问一边有封住对方的口？而全阿斯加德的人都知道，Thor才是Odin更喜欢的那一个，这点毋庸置疑。

但他的兄长并未停下。

“当然，或许你还存有一点‘兄弟’情谊，才没有将我置于死地，不过这并不妨碍之后一次次的利用与欺骗！”灿金短发的男人骤然抬掌，一把掐住Loki颈项，似在强迫他与他目光相对。“别说你是无辜的，你该死的早就知道！但直到Odin消失你都没打算告诉我，你明明……有那么多机会，”他用空着的手指了指自己失明的右眼，“那么现在您如愿以偿了，所有的敌人都消灭殆尽……殿下，接下来您还需要我为您做点什么？”

Loki的面色隐隐泛白——“殿下”，“您”——他发誓，有生之年从未见到Thor如此尖刻过。

Thor猛地松手，他当然要给Loki一个解释的机会，他还很想听听这个邪恶的魔法师还要什么好辩解的。

Well，“弟弟。”

“咳……”锁链晃动了下，被解开封口术的Loki喘匀呼吸重新抬起头，“是海拉告诉你的。”

那张俊美又苍白的脸上没有太多表情，甚至较之平日更有些冷淡。Loki用的是陈述句，毕竟如果消息不是从Odin与自己这里流出，那除了Hel不做其他人之想。

“没错。”

Loki头一回从他兄长的眼睛里看不到丁点儿柔和之意，唯有决绝。

“我记得你曾经让我相信你，Loki。”蓝眼睛的男人缓缓道，“但是我终于发现，不相信你的任何一个单词，才是全宇宙最正确的事情！”

雾气瞬间被逼入那翠绿色的眼眸中，烧得Loki眼尾发烫。

不，现在绝不该是脆弱的时刻。

Loki的嘴唇轻轻颤抖着。

“I'm Sorry. I'm so Sorry.”他习惯性地想拍拍Thor肩膀，打算将谈话岔开或者至少让他的哥哥冷静下来，然而手腕上的黄金枷锁束缚住了他。

“原本我还是不相信的。”Thor却毫无克制之意地火上浇油，“不过这个黄金Asgard禁锢诅咒手铐……只能捆得住Asgard人，”说罢就似要验证一样，他抬手招来另一根自天花板上垂下的铁链，随意往腕上一扣，跟着又在顷刻间挣脱。

“……”

Loki眼睁睁地目睹着一切，他甚至注意到Thor挣脱手铐时手腕处瞬间的蓝化。

“那么待会，哥哥就用这只扣住你的脚踝。”Thor翘着唇角，只是笑意却丝毫没有抵达眼底。

Loki脑中嗡鸣思绪纷乱，他忽然搞不清Thor的目的了，到底是一场怀疑、诘问，还是笃定的叱骂、讨要公道，又或是……干脆是一场彻彻底底的报复和囚禁？

“Hey，Brother。Listen……”

“Enough！”

Thor暴喝一声，他真是受够了Loki那双饱含水汽的翠绿眼瞳。就为了这双绿眼睛，他可以做所有的一切。Everything，战斗、王位、骄傲、眼睛……甚至是付出生命。少年时的妄念，兄弟间的禁忌，让他一度认为都不过是不成熟的幻想，他将所有渴望与绮念统统压制。而当经历过一切，他却发现他最在意、最浓烈的感情依旧给了——

给了眼前这个可能欺骗他、算计他、坑害他至多的小骗子！

Loki早就知道自己并非Asgard人，却与Odin联手共事将他涮的团团转。

“是，我确实不稀罕王位。却厌恶有人利用我不断的争夺它，我早该将你变成我的Omega的……”他喃喃道。Thor认真盯住Loki的脸，虽然这个小骗子在努力装作平静，不过放大的瞳孔与肌肤上细微的颤栗已经完全出卖了他。

原来Loki的恐惧与臣服，居然能够让自己体会到如此的快乐，Thor想。

他早就该这么做了。

“Thor，别像个没抢到糖就发脾气的孩子。”Loki的声音已经发哑，他试图安慰他的哥哥，可刚说完半句他便意识到自己那习惯性带有嘲讽腔的说话方式只会帮倒忙。“我并不是……我是说你现在不太冷静，别在不冷静的时候做会让你后悔的决——”他语速极快，努力尝试扭转，然而千年习惯的语调却让宽慰形同诡辩。

当然，还有一种Loki自己都并不知道的性感。

“谁说我会后悔？！”Thor直接打断了他，他抬手拍上弟弟的后颈。

只不过是指尖触碰到那块敏感的肌肤，指腹处微微摩擦，就惹来绿眼睛魔法师周身颤栗。

Thor的这句话有极大的诱导性，Alpha周身散发出的不容抗拒的威压更让Loki在瞬间就搞懂了这个男人究竟想要做什么。

——他要彻彻底底的标记他，再在事后将他抛弃，以此作为对他最深重的报复。

然而，即使只想到Thor将要标记自己，他身下某一处该死的地方居然已经有些……湿润。

 


	2. 中

“Your dirty, bloody asshole！”Thor怒吼着，直接伸手抓住了Loki的屁股。

哦，Damn shit！这绝对是他抓过的手感最好的屁股。即便隔着人类的西装裤也可以感受到它的小巧、挺翘与极具弹性的肉感。介于他的兄弟双手被高吊着，他正可以肆无忌惮地用力揉捏。

他得把这个诱惑了他一千年的婊子屁股彻底揉红。

“呃…嗯——！”Loki昂起头，他没想到他的哥哥会这样直接。

直到有些发飘的视线落到天花板上，他才惊觉被法术定在天花板上的黄金诅咒锁链实际上还带着一道滑轨，这代表铁链可以适度伸缩，滑轨的尽头更是房间中唯一的一张床。但他甚至来不及在心中诅咒是Thor哪个见鬼的复仇者朋友教给他布置这种低俗装置，他的兄长已经一弹指打开锁链靠近天花板那端的暗扣。

伴随铁链的哗啦碎响，他被Thor抱着腰杆推搡到床上。

“唔……”

Loki本该踹开这个傻大个的，他明明有机会。虽然Omega的本能已经让他在被Thor揉捏屁股时就已经阴道润湿，但这并不代表……

“咔！”一声金属的鸣撞打断他的思绪，他抬眼便见自己的右踝被又一个诅咒锁链扣住。

跟着，又是“欻拉”一声，Thor居然直截了当地撕开了自己身上那条黑色西装裤！

极端的羞耻让Loki下意识集中被诅咒枷锁剥夺到所剩无几的魔力，变出一条黑色内裤覆盖住自己的下体。

这种行为却惹来Thor一记轻蔑冷笑，并伴随着一声不怎么正经地口哨。短促金发让这个强壮有力的男人比之原来更添精干，那只仅剩的蓝瞳中折射出的光彩也再不是因无知造就出的无所畏惧，而是更深沉的、深沉到让Loki都有些捉摸不透的东西。

他觉得自己光裸的两条腿有些冷，现在它们一条被扣入Asgard诅咒镣铐中高高吊起，另一条则被Thor握在掌中，自大腿到膝盖不断爱抚。

“Now，我给你三秒钟的时间，Brother。”Thor的声音极具威严。

Loki的喉结不自觉地翻滚了下。

“自己解除魔法，让我观赏你的下体。别让我说第二次，否则你将连赢得我标记的机会都会失去。”

谁要……赢得、你的标记？！Loki的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，可他发现他的身体已经完全背离了意志，又或者说，连理智与感情也分崩离析。理智在微弱地抗拒着，做着最后挣扎，感情却带领身体迫不及待地奔向Thor怀抱。

——他是不是该庆幸自己变出来的是黑色内裤，这样显得内裤上瞬间洇出的湿痕还不那么明显？

“二。”

“一。”

Loki痛苦地深喘了下，他用力偏开头。

胯下那条用魔法拟出的紧身内裤上开始渗出几个零星小洞，那些小洞越扩越大直到“吞噬”整条内裤，让他光裸的、Omega的、该死下体完全暴露在自己兄长面前。

他上身却还完好无损地穿着那件黑绿配色的人类西装。

Thor脱掉了他的皮鞋，仅留下一双藏青色的男士袜子，这让Loki从屁股到小腿都被他完全掌控，又或者说，他的Pussy与Asshole已经被Thor收在囊中。

这个想法却让Loki更……更、湿润了一些。

以至于Thor拉开他唯一自由的那条腿，揉上被挡在阴囊下的那个淫穴时，都不由自主地发出一声惊呼。

Loki太湿了。

从雌穴中不断滴落出来的爱液沾湿了Thor的手指，那处微微泛着黑红色的小口正在不断翕合、颤抖，似乎焦急地等待被贯穿、被捅破。

“Wow，wow，wow。”Thor瞬间连续发出三声感叹。

可明明是感叹，他的每一次停顿都是那么恰到好处——恰到好处地极具羞辱力，这让Loki瞬间抓紧连接在双腕手铐上的铁链，用力之大连手背上都崩起细韧青筋。

可Thor·BASTARD·Farbautison却丝毫没有停口意思，他谑笑着：“Look at you，Brother。你看起来真是……”

甚至不等Thor继续，“黏腻、不堪、下贱”等词汇便已蜂拥挤入Loki的大脑，他立刻剧烈地挣扎起来，想把那条仅余的没被枷锁束缚的长腿从Thor的掌控中拔出。只可惜就连这点微小的愿望，在强大Alpha面前也不过是痴梦。

Loki的身体因情欲而微微泛红，面色却是备受屈辱后的青白。

“If you…”他咬紧牙关，“如果你只是想要羞辱我、戏弄我，再看我因为Omega的本能不得不臣服在你身下的样子，那么你……”

Thor不自觉翘起唇角：“Oh my Bro. 你真的要在胯下不断流淌着骚哄哄淫液的时候还要故作清高么？”他忽又肃起神色，湛蓝独眼盯住身下之人的容颜，“Don't lie to me, you damn plainly LOVE this. My whore. ”

Loki的双目瞬间睁大，可Thor的拆穿就像顷刻炸毁了他最后一道防线，绯红顷刻间烧上满脸颊。

他本以为自己将兄长完全看透，殊不知Thor才是永远掌握主动权的那一个。

又或者，只是Loki不愿意承认罢了。

父亲告诉他，身为Omega唯一有可能顺利继承王位的方法就是他前面没有挡路者，所以他需要Thor，却不是“永远需要”。可千年时光朝夕相处让他从不能将Thor看作什么该死的“挡箭牌”，或者什么利用完就扔的……

——他是兄长，是敬仰、崇拜，乃至迷恋的对象。

是啊，迷恋，多么好笑。

尊贵的Asgard人迷恋一个约顿海姆的霜巨人大块头。不仅如此，他还想将对方粗大的、足可以捅破他肠子的阴茎含入体内。

请Thor Fuck他、玩弄他、蹂躏他、占有他，然后彻底弄坏他。

不，不不不，他该死的并没有……

“啊——”Loki猝然短促地尖叫一声。

“让你在床上还有闲暇想别的，是我的失误。”Thor的两根手指忽然钳住了Loki下体的一片小阴唇。

他可不想在此时理会他兄弟忽白忽红的面色，毕竟Thor太了解Loki，不用妙尔尼尔将这个小混蛋彻底钉死在原地，他是不会吐露一句真话的。

不过，妙尔尼尔碎了。所以他只好用他的老二了。

两根手指灵活地开始搓揉那两片裸露在外面的敏感处，与女性Omega不同，男性Omega的雌生殖器大阴唇较为削薄，雌性尿道多半闭锁退化，据说只有在极罕见的极致高潮下才会启用。因此，原本应该潜藏在内的小阴唇与阴蒂往往在初夜之后就会逐渐外裸，并随着年深日久的使用，越发敏感、饥渴、色泽深红。

像是一朵糜烂又有毒的淫花。

Thor在人腰下塞入两个枕头，抬高弟弟赤裸的下半身观察他的下体。而他只是用手指在外围揉搓那两片早已外翻出来不断翕合的充血小肉片，就已经逗弄出滴滴答答向下流淌的淫液。

“啧。”不过对于颜色，他嗤之以鼻。

Loki好像意识到什么，猛地偏开头牙关几乎咬碎，他的声音中带着微不可察的哽咽，说出的话却是一贯尖刻：“我已经活了上千岁，就算Asgard人发情期是每五年一次，哥哥也不会以为我那里还会像你的地球女友般粉嫩如初吧？”

Thor的威压几乎在一瞬间陡然增强。

但Loki觉得不够：“还是说你以为，我只能找你一个人解决性欲，huh？”

这一次，Thor的气场几乎是狂怒的。

——这并不是他们的第一次性爱，事实上早在少年时期，Loki刚刚分化成Omega时，他的每个发情期都是由Thor陪同度过的，那是他们母亲的建议。可这并没有持续太久，纯粹兄弟情谊下的相互帮助毕竟尴尬，且随着爬上Thor床上的男女日益增多，Loki又永远在床上显得尴尬僵硬，结束后又往往数日冷面以对，Loki需要Thor“帮助”的次数越来越少。再后来……哦该死的，他上一次肏他的弟弟好像还是几十年前？

那个时候Loki还是那个短头发、倔强又孤高的二皇子，他也仍旧倨傲的以为自己将会是Asgard未来的王。

“所以你到底让多少高贵的Asgard人捅过你的骚穴，嗯？”Thor的手指狠狠地压入进去。

“唔……”Loki猛地盯住他的眼睛，隐隐闪过些雾气的翠绿眸子中溢满桀骜，“More than your imagination, Brother.”

“Great.”

Thor决定好好给他的弟弟上一课。Teach him THE lesson.

**

Thor巨大阴茎弹出裤裆的一瞬间，Loki的呼吸便加快了。

Holy FUCK. 他无法抗拒，那个伟岸的东西是重威、是权杖。他务必需要倾慕、膜拜，再为之疯狂。这就是九界中所有Omega挣脱不了的属性。

其实Loki胯下那物也并不小，可是Thor的尺寸却可以说是——相当惊人的。只要不穿硬裆战甲，即使只是日常没有勃起的时刻，他的那根也粗长得像是随时可以顶出裤裆。

Loki拒绝承认自己的心跳在加快，浓厚的荷尔蒙气息冲入鼻端，让他情不自禁想要Thor抓着他的头发，将他那张欠干的嘴直接压在这根阴茎上。以饱满的龟头、雄浑的茎身将他的口腔完全塞满！

“想舔舔么，Brother？”Thor却选择了拍拍他的面颊。

Loki的目光愤恨地想要杀人：“如果你觉得我会自己……”

“你不会么？”今夜的雷神气定神闲，比他过去千年时光中的任何一天都要胜券在握，“你被我捆着，囚禁。如果你还想有生之年从这宫中走出去，最好做出些明智的选择。”

“……”Loki碧绿的眼眸中有怒火灼烧。

当然，一同烧起来的还有他的脸颊。

“还是说，Loki，你更喜欢彻底变成我的性奴？失去一切被我永远囚禁在这深宫中，每天吃我恩赐给你的食物，等候我的临幸。你存在的意义就是那个多汁的Pussy，日复一日以后只要你稍微挪动屁股，就会有数不尽的淫汁流淌出来？”

这个露骨又下流的描述让Loki瞬间心如擂鼓，他的胯下快要硬得发痛，而他简直拒绝去想他哥哥描述的那种可能性。

——究竟该选择哪一个？像个街边母狗一样乖顺的让他标记并丢弃自己，却可以得到粉饰太平般的“尊严”；还是如同失去自我的性奴一样被他永远禁锢？

束缚双腕的铁链在魔法的作用下适时伸长，似乎在逼催他尽快做出抉择。

哗啦啦的铁链声提醒了Loki的处境，最后，从来桀骜不驯的诡计之神终于光着屁股、跪在床上，伸手握住了他兄长的阴茎。

心脏疯狂地撞击着胸膛，让他的耳膜中都有“咚、咚”的鼓响。

Thor带着厚茧的手掌摩挲着他的面颊：“好好舔，Loki。舔得好了我就尿在你身上。”

“……”黑头发的男人低低闷哼一声，张口将那根粗到惊人的肉棒含入口中。

仅仅只是龟头而已，就将他的唇角撑得隐隐作痛。但不知道这算不算是个“好消息”，Loki含住Thor的一瞬间，舌尖便尝到些许咸腥，这让他确信他的哥哥也早有感觉——他对他是有感觉的，这个认知莫名让Loki的耳朵更烫。

他不愿再想，双手扶住Thor的腰杆，开始卖力的吞吐起来。

Just for ONE night, they will have only the ONE night.

然后恨着他的哥哥注定会将他抛到身后。Thor从来厌恶他的欺骗，更别提他认定自己与父皇是“合谋”耍弄了他近千年。那么他们下次再见面的时候没准Thor的身边会跟着诸如Alina/ Bonnie/ Christina/ Diana Foster，他则是……

不，他会是Asgard的王。

他的兄长瞧不上与他并肩作战，那么他只能独自守护这个地方，就像过去所做的一样。

不过现在，在仅有的这一夜Loki决定放纵一下。

不再去想什么尊严、过去，而是将一切交给身体最原始的渴望，没有条条框框、背德与欺瞒的枷锁，那个大家伙胯间腥膻又诱人的气息更多地钻入他的鼻腔，连微微扎痛脸颊的阴毛都是美好的。

Loki用侧脸取悦般地磨蹭Thor的阴茎与睾丸，同时伸出舌尖自那粗长一根末端一直吮吻到龟头。叼住龟头嘬吸马眼时他抬起眼，发现Thor舒爽地昂起颈项后，一种极大的满足感充斥心房。

带着热度的麝香气息让诡计之神晕眩，他卖力地吞吐着那根让人沉迷的柱体，双手同时揉捏爱抚着两侧垂沉囊袋，又时不时伸手握住Thor的阴茎根部上下套弄给男人增添快感。

“唔……咕嗯——”粘稠津液很快沿着嘴角流淌到下颌，再情色至极地滴落到被单上。

但这并不能阻碍Loki的品尝，他用舌尖扫弄兄长的铃口、冠沟，最后张开口不断裹吮舔舐那根肉柱，像是九界珍馐。

终于，他勾得男人低吼一声猛地揪住他的头发，阴茎开始在他口中横冲直撞，茎身龟头每每蹭过齿关时他都能听到Thor舒爽的嘶气声。于是Loki下意识地将喉咙也贡献出来，换来他哥哥仿若蔑视般地一声冷哼，却猝然压住他的后脑让他整个儿都埋入自己胯间。

“唔嗯——！”

而Thor的“蔑视”，实际上让他的阴道流出更多爱液。

他想他大概是疯了。他痴迷他太久，久到千年，于是一千年中为了慰藉自己他幻想过许许多多事情，比如每每叉开双腿用按摩棒捅戳不断流水的骚穴时他都想着那是Thor的阴茎，再比如他叱骂他、厌弃他、抛下他的时候也会假装那是某种拙劣的爱意表达。他渴望他那如大海般灿蓝双瞳的注视，甚至会想起在更远古的神话中，海洋是神邸的尿液，更是初生婴儿的温床……

他渴望他占有他、捅他，最好彻底弄脏他，再尿在他身上。

“哈嗯——咳……”在Loki快窒息时，Thor猛地松开禁锢。

大概是口腔中的敏感已经被哥哥完全开发出来，Loki居然下意识地微微摇了摇那只西装下摆并不能遮住的屁股，从屁股中流淌出的淫水多到让Loki完全忘记秉持洁癖。

“滚去床下，跪好。”Thor却忽然出声了。

Loki立刻照做，他连下床都是用膝盖直接着地。因为他的Alpha说“跪”，他的本能与心意在这一夜都甘愿臣服。

穿着西装，带着枷锁，光着屁股的黑发男人跪在了Thor面前。

短促金发的男人弯起唇角，伸手扶住自己的硬屌。神明对于欲望的控制能力同样是10倍，所以他瞬间就调整好状态，微微放松肌肉。积攒许久的尿液顷刻间飙出，他径直尿在了自己兄弟身上。

他早就想这么干了。

将他弄脏，踩入尘埃再拾起来，让他彻底成为自己的性奴。

尿液淋湿周正的黑色西装，裸露在外面的细长白腿，还有那张平素故作清高的脸孔上。Loki的身体剧烈颤抖着，他几乎是用尽全力才克制住不要叉开双腿就这样跪在地上，用地毯上有些刺人的硬绒去磨自己外裸的阴唇。

他讨好的张嘴，为Thor清理阴茎，有些贪婪地吸嗅他的味道，终于愿意让Thor看最狼狈的自己。

“Hey，想让我……”

“FUCK ME. ”Loki率先说了出来。

注：  
海水、尿与神明，参见《洪水神话》，加州大学出版社，1988，152-153页


	3. 下

“As you wish.”

Loki被Thor抓住后颈狠狠掼到床上。

面颊陷入床铺时他闷哼一声，但不得不说，他喜欢这个。清洁魔法料理了他身上大部分的尿液，链条部分被移除后，碍事的西装上衣立刻被撕碎，于是他全身上下顷刻间仅剩下手腕与一只脚踝上带着的Asgard诅咒镣铐，和……

一双袜子。

这让他看起来彻头彻尾地像个等待被人临幸的性奴。

Thor的性奴。

这个认知让Loki羞愧，羞愧到胃袋缩成一团，身体却禁不住兴奋，以至于拳面上崩起的细韧青筋蔓延上手臂，淫液直接顺着那已经充血红肿起来的小阴唇向下流淌，黏腻淫汁滴落在他的阴囊上，又顺着阴囊淌上阴茎，自阴茎前端滴坠而下——就像是还没被Thor肏干，便已经不争气的射了。

“唔……”

“别弄脏床，Whore。”

Thor带着讥讽的声音在身后响起，他松开Loki颈项，拖着他兄弟的窄腰就向后拽去，直到将Loki摆成了上半身压低趴伏床上，双腿笔直立于床尾，臀部高撅臀瓣大开，甚至能看到饥渴的Omega阴道与淡色肛门的羞耻姿态。

然后在外裸的阴唇不住收缩时，那根让Loki饥渴已久的肉棒顶上了不住淌水的淫穴。

Loki的身体抖了下。

而不由分说，龟头便挤入进去。

“啊……”黑发男人瞬间放松身体，试图更好的接纳。

但Thor却似极不给面子一般陡然拔出，粗长如婴儿手臂的巨柱沾带着两人的汁液蹭入Loki腿间，糊上他的阴囊与肛门，如此反复数次直到将Loki的下体弄得更加湿腻凌乱，Thor才双手卡住他的腰窝，凶猛地狠插进去！

“啊、唔——！”

不再是之前开拓式的试水，而是一举攻城，他结结实实地将阴茎干入了Loki体内。

被Asgard养育千年的霜巨人勇士，除去作战勇猛，那处更是九界中的佼佼。Loki的口腔只能接收下1/2的巨物如今全根没入那淫液快要溢出的骚洞，将Loki饥渴的阴道完全填满。

满胀到诡计之神呜咽一声，将脸孔深深埋入臂弯。

“嗯……”

太大了。

Thor的那一根像是要直接捅入他的腹腔，插穿他的子宫。

Thor带着老茧的手扣住Loki肩头，就开始用力肏干起来。这是Thor插过的最美好的阴道，极致湿润、淫荡，蠕动着的穴道迫不及待地一次又一次夹紧他，而这个阴道属于他的弟弟，Loki。

唯一美中不足的是，无论Thor怎样抚摸那赤裸的背脊、凹陷的脊柱、内洼的腰窝，Loki除却在阴茎每一次肏入时绞紧肉穴，又将头埋入臂弯更深处，以及极小声的呻吟之外，再没有更多回应。

——该死的，又来了！

Thor厌恶Loki的反应。他总是不知道黑发男人在这时候想什么，Thor觉得Loki是爱他的，无论是回头转身时不经意发现他注视自己的眼神，还是日常相处时那些若有似无明示暗示般的话语。可是Loki就像一只滑不溜手的蛇，每当Thor以为他抓到他时，他却总有办法逃离或让他难受。

“愉悦的上床”大概是他们千年以来都无法跨越的鸿沟。

Loki在他床上总是显得僵硬，或许是最初发情时自己在母亲的建议下提出帮助让他觉得不悦，又或者是别的什么该死的原因，总之，他们两个千年来为数不多的性爱总是更像公事公办一样生硬乏味，仿佛在床上还能“兄友弟恭”，而等到乏善可陈地草草结束后，他又往往像是被冒犯一般愤怒地将自己远远赶开。

Well，“冒犯”。

Thor像是陡然间明白了什么。确实，自己虽然贵为约顿海姆王子，Farbauti之子*。但事实上，在尊贵的Asgard人眼里霜巨人一族代表的就是“邪恶”与“低劣”。所以尊贵Odinson怎么可能在低劣的Farbautison床上纵情恣意？神明之子被邪恶的霜巨人压在身下肏得淫水直流，那恐怕真会是九界之辱。

But…

“呵嘶——”Thor一边大开大合地抽插，一面伸手在Loki的阴唇外侧抹了下，他的指尖上便刹时沾满Loki的爱液。

……已经淫水横流了，不是么？

这就是让Thor百思不得其解的地方，分明下身已经浪荡的像个婊子，Loki的姿态却在大多数时候又表现的骄傲、厌恶与无动于衷。

他皱起眉宇，他伸手把住Loki一侧肩头，在阴茎撞入时用力将弟弟的身体向后压。确保每一次插入都可以没根而入。他用力肏他，直到Loki呻吟闷在臂弯内不断传出，他才渐渐俯下身用胸膛贴住对方瘦削战栗的背脊，只是他又恶劣地在两人交合之处揉搓数次，再将那沾满咸涩淫液的手指顶入Loki口中。

“唔嗯……”

“看看你淌的骚水，给我舔。”

Loki被Thor肏得脑中眩晕，他不知道自己是看穿了Thor，又或是始终没有，二者之间仿佛只有一线之隔，但他现在却想不明白了——或者也没有精力去想。Thor的手指在他的口腔中搅动，勾出淫靡的水声，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角滑落。Loki过去曾经设想过很多种他与Thor决裂的场面，却唯独没算到过这个。

Thor无疑是闪耀的，那种可以站在所有人面前理直气壮发号施令的能力，Loki永远也没有。

他的能力是一眼看穿人心，却也正因为如此，他可以更清楚地透过那些人的面部表情知道他们内心那点儿见不得光的东西。也是因为这个缘故——他在人们心中显得更聪明的同时，也代表着卑鄙、算计与不好惹。

但Thor是天生的王者，他觉察不到，又或者有些事即使他觉察到，宽广的心胸也会让他一笑而过，就像是他一次次原谅Loki的恶作剧。可正因为这种差距，让他们在根本上便南辕北辙。

他的哥哥大概永远不会理解他，即便现如今聪明一点儿了也不能。

或许他其实更喜欢当初那个在彩虹桥上高喊着自己名字的大块头，至少那时的Thor还不会平静地站在自己身侧，同他说“Yes, THIS PLACE is perfect to you”，好像他生来就是一块适合萨卡星的垃圾。

现在的Thor已经完全能看穿他在想什么了——哪怕他永远也不能理解，反观Loki却再不能窥明他兄长的想法。这让他觉得恐慌，Thor的每一次成长都无形中将他与他距离越推越远。或许……或许有一天Thor真的会意识到，他不再需要一次又一次陪着他卑劣的兄弟玩这种“救赎游戏”，那个时候他和自己还会有什么交集？

而这一天马上就要来临了，就在今晚之后。

他该料到的，在萨卡星时Thor给他安上电击器后将他扔在中央飞船泊舱，他是确定知道之后有一个“起义军团”会将自己带回，还是干脆厌倦了才想将自己彻底抛在那里？

Loki厌恶这样的自己！战争胜利之后那些不过是最不重要的细枝末节，但这两种可能仍旧在他脑中不断交织、折磨。Thor的巨柱正在他的身体中顶撞穿刺，他们此时拥有对彼此最亲密的距离，可每当他感受到Thor真切的讥讽与羞辱时，除却身体上的兴奋，他也没法克制自己不去想那些。

这是一种深入骨髓的自卑，就像他永远也无法赌一把Thor将自己留在那里不是故意，现在他一面渴望着Thor这些举动有那么一点儿是出于爱欲、独占，可他更相信对方只不过是单纯的想要羞辱。

他是雷霆之神，阳光、忠诚、坦率、善良、正直、自信而又勇往直前。自己却只是诡计之神，一个给玩弄隐私卑鄙之事的小人勉强算是尊重的称呼，连Thor的对立面都算不上。所以他的那些把戏，灼烧的占有欲，卑鄙的心思与肮脏背德的爱欲，都注定……

注定自己根本不配站在他身旁。

 

Thor觉得Loki不太对，当自己进一步逼迫，用Alpha气场将他包裹之后，弟弟的肉穴愈发润泽，身上却更加僵硬，那条能言善辩的“银舌头”也是机械地舔舐着他的手指，口中发出的呻吟几乎是痛苦的。

该死，他忽略了Loki有多么敏感与小心眼。

不过这也正是他今日的目的——将这个永远藏着掖着的小骗子的真心话全部套出来。

哦，他才不会因为什么Farbauti之子而大动肝火，Odin、利用、王位，这些一切的一切看似是长达千年的骗局，但是，那又怎么样呢？他这一千年来活得好好的。他是战神、勇士，复仇者之一，本也不在乎什么皇位。他早不再是那个需要父亲肯定才能险险立足的Asgard鲁莽大皇子。

除了Asgard的人民，他现在唯一在意的只有Loki的心意。

所以他必须假装暴怒。

他难搞的“弟弟”，Thor迫切的想知道他是否有参与到Odin的计划中。不过这些并不影响最终的结果——如果他真像个卑鄙小人一样胆敢算计他，他会让他未来的一千年都在床上度过；要是没有，就像他一直以来感觉，他的弟弟爱他，那么更好，他们在未来的好几千年都会更加愉快（没准不只是在床上）。

所以首先，他得先确保今晚很愉快，“愉快”到让Loki能够吐出真心话。

Thor权衡了一下，他结束那个小小的惩罚，自Loki口中抽出手指，双手卡住弟弟窄腰，猛地一下用力顶到最深，确保龟头一下子撞开深处某个最敏感的、可以为他怀孕的小口，跟着在Loki短促的尖叫声中，猛地张口在兄弟后颈的腺体上狠狠咬了下去。

**

他就这样将他标记了。

是的。

他的阴茎撞入Loki的子宫，唾液混入Loki的Omega腺体，没有什么高潮顶端，他就这样将自己的兄弟标记。这是Thor在无数次斗争中学到的秘诀——出其不意，干脆利落，先下手为强。

而标记成功的一瞬间，Loki的气息便更加清晰地窜入鼻腔。

那是一股香甜的白葡萄酒气息，上等的Sauvignon Blanc，初品优雅风骚，逐渐辛辣涩人，但回味却是登峰造极般地香甜诱惑，像是在舌根与心间上不断撩拨的恶劣情人。*

Oh, Loki.

Thor爱死这个味道，以至于他的阴茎近乎瞬间在Loki的体内涨大一圈。

Loki的身体剧烈地颤抖着，他显然没有料到自己会被标记的这样……随意。可Omega的本能却让他在获得标记的瞬间快感便疯狂的冲上大脑，他比以往更加渴望Thor。他渴望Thor继续操到他的子宫，用精液、尿液或者不管什么浇灌他，将他填满，让他怀孕。所以Thor于他体内涨大时，他甚至克制不住地向后耸动臀部。

“啪——”

雷神却一巴掌掴在了那早被他揉得有些红肿的屁股上，Loki短促地呜咽一声，穴道痉挛般地夹弄舔吮。但他没想到的是……

Thor就在这个时候，扶住他的屁股，将那根粗长的、明明已经捅开他子宫的硬屌拔了出去。

Loki的心脏近乎瞬间停跳，他猛地回头，脸上的表情是不可思议的，而旋即就又变成了“果真如此”，轰雷掣电般的痛苦与绝望让他面色瞬间灰白，连周身血液都骤然冰冷——他以为Thor报复般的标记至少会给他完整的一夜，怎也不是如此……进入他、草率地标记，然后就迫不及待地将他扔到一边。

翠绿眼眸中瞬间腾升起水汽，Loki耗费了全身力气才没有让眼泪就这样滚落出来。他想要去抓Thor的衣摆，求他至少将这一夜给完，好让他在日后漫长的时光中还有点什么值得回味的东西。可理智与仅剩的尊严却无法允许，又或者Loki知道，Thor虽然大度可一旦下定决心怕是怎样也无法转圜。

他涩然笑了下，缓缓闭上眼睛，任由双膝发软着滑跪下去。

Enough……

**

Thor接住了他。

雷神爱极了诡计之神这个震惊又受伤的小表情，他单手环住弟弟的腰，用大掌拍了拍那还在淌出淫液的私处，那里才刚被他粗壮巨大的阴茎捅过，都没来得及闭拢。被蹂躏到色泽深红的充血阴唇，正可怜兮兮地翕合着，在足够造成刺痛的拍击下不住收缩，又很快发出羞人的水声。

“呃嗯——”

Thor将黑发的诡计之神翻过来，让他恢复到仰面躺在床上的姿势。

然后他跪在他身后，拉开弟弟的两条腿，再度将那根发烫的热杵狠狠重新肏入Loki身体。

Loki骤然发出一声类似啜泣的鸣音，被铐住的双手猛地痉挛性地扯紧头顶床单，随后那水润的阴道就如同疯了般裹吮起Thor的肉棒。

“嘶——”紧得几乎要将Thor绞断。

Thor真是爱死了这种挽留。

但是Loki本人就是什么都不说，他甚至偏开头闭紧眼睛，只有屁股格外诚实。但这对Thor来说够了——眼下是够了，他不着急，既然已经确定了最重要的事，一会儿有的是办法调教他弟弟。

Thor俯下身一口咬住Loki左胸乳头，舌尖勾卷过那微微凸起的小肉粒。Loki的呻吟溢出口唇，Omega的子宫口缓缓打得更开——近乎像是微微“降”下来，方便Thor一次又一次肏到那处极致淫乱之地。他就像是不确定Thor何时真会离开，所以迫切又贪婪地想要索取更多。

Thor能感到一股股湿漉漉的热液顺着两人交合处流淌而下，他每次拔出时都能将黑发男人阴道中的爱液更多带出，那些爱液顺着Loki的屁股流到床单上，将他身下弄湿了整整一块。于是Thor耸动健壮的腰胯，巨大的囊袋一下下撞击着弟弟的骚屁股。跟着，他又还腾出一只手握住Loki早已滴坠出前液的阴茎，一面肏他的弟弟一面为他撸动。

Loki被他蹂躏地彻底像条脱水的鱼。

他终于颤抖着用双腿环上Thor腰胯，翠绿双目也因为失神而睁开。

Thor，Thor，Thor，Thor……

“所以，你怕极了我真的抛下你，是么？”Thor却在这个时候开口发问了。

Loki的咽喉中发出“咕唔”一声，他像是条件反射又口不择言：“说什么傻话……嘶，Bro，我不过是满足你一夜的……哈啊——！”

Thor笑着将阴茎慢慢撤出，再极慢极慢地碾入，确保Loki阴道中的每一个褶皱都被他撑开。

这种“甜蜜的刑讯”逼得Loki的手背上再度浮现起青筋。

然后，Thor开始更深更狠地“刑讯”他，他不会再轻易就肏到他的子宫，反是拉开Loki细长的双腿，慢条斯理地用Alpha信息素与阴茎将他逼疯。他时而快速，时而精细，他要确保Loki的肉穴每一寸都被他完全插到、填满，但是他一定会找准那个恰恰好的时机不让Loki真的舒爽。

逼得Loki前端的阴茎辛苦的挺立着，却因为无法攀上高潮只能可怜兮兮地偶尔吐出些透明前液。

跟着，Thor又一次从Loki体内撤出来。

那骚穴因为被他玩弄太久，他的弟弟叉开双腿时，私处已经变成一个深红色的、不断渗出淫水的直筒型肉洞，小阴唇的边缘已经被磨成淫靡的深红，剧烈痉挛颤抖着，却怎样也无法轻易闭拢。Alpha信息素与Loki对Thor的渴望和顺从，让他的弟弟难耐地在床铺上扭动着。

而Thor抬抬手招来了一个……人类称之为手机的东西。

感谢Dr. Strange的传授，雷神调出那杰出的、令人赞叹的拍照功能，将弟弟被捆缚双手、浑身赤裸、敞开双腿、阴道大开的模样拍了下来。

Loki在清晰的“咔擦”声中缓缓回神。

“What……？”原本低沉性感的声音沙哑且战栗。

Thor低头吻住他的嘴唇，一手轻轻压住阴茎头部，轻而易举地便再度肏入那已经被玩弄的松松垮垮的热穴，他一面腾手插玩着Loki后面的屁眼，一面将手机举到Loki眼前。

“If you LIE to me, I will show this before ALL the Asgardians.”

Loki的双目骇然睁大，他伸手要去夺Thor手中的那个小物件。Thor手一挥，手机便凭空消失不见——那甚至不算什么精妙的魔法，不过，够用就行。

“Now, let me ask you ONCE MORE. Are you AFRAID of my leaving ?”

“…You ! ”

当然，Thor没有给他什么再口是心非的时间，他看着弟弟那双近些年注视他时越发悲伤、不舍的双眸，抽出原本插在他阴道中的阴茎，用力挤入了Loki那刚刚被他开发出两指入口的肛门中。

“啊哈——不…唔——”

Thor用力摁住Loki的腰胯，虽然那里紧得让两人都痛下了冷汗，但Omega的身体却在情动时立刻调整，几乎只在Thor挺进一半时，肠液就已经分泌。这让金发的男人嘶了口气，却最终毫无障碍的长驱直入。

Loki的睫毛不断颤动着。

Thor满足极了。

这其实并不是他第一次肏Loki的肛门，但上一次尝试真的是太久之前，他弯起嘴角，将手指转而探入他的阴道，开始松动腰胯同时干Loki的两个骚洞。

Loki的身体很快瘫软下去，他已经被他哥哥开发殆尽。就在刚才，在他的兄长插入他后庭的一瞬间，他激动地射了出来——就好像他一直期待着他这么做，将他身上的每一个洞都彻底玩弄。

但Thor怎么只可能给他这些？

他瞧着Loki周身泛着性爱的红晕与热气，绵软地躺在床上任由自己施为的模样，愈发兴奋。Thor抬手抓住那根可怜兮兮尚在喷精的柱体，随意套弄几下后，便蘸抹那些精液涂满他的性奴的身体。Loki纵容着这一切，他压根无力反抗。又或者，他也热爱这个。他只剩下双腿大开任由Thor肏干的力气，双目时而有焦距，时而又仅剩空茫。但Thor无比确信，Loki绝对满脑子里只有他。

做好所有准备工作之后，Thor忽然停下了一切让Loki欲火焚身的爱抚，他转用双手扶稳Loki的腰胯，开始打桩机一般地猛烈地活塞运动。

“啊啊啊——！”Thor的指尖迸出蓝色电花时，Loki的身体猛地弹起！

可那不过是一瞬间。

因为双腕被束、魔力被夺，他只能如砧板上的鱼般弹跳挣扎一瞬，任由Thor蹂躏。Loki原本以为那不过是Thor激动时的“失手”，但他没有想到……他是故意的。

下一次，带着电流的刺爽直接压在了他的前列腺上。

“啊————！！”

Loki很快叫得连嗓子都要哑了，足尖痉挛着绷直，太过了、这太过了……！

不……！

Thor双手电火花通过身体的传导，沿着那些涂抹在他周身的淫水精液四处蔓延，电击带来的让人晕眩的快感开始持续弥漫在他的乳首、侧肋、阴茎与后庭中。

随后。

阴道也没能幸免。

Thor·BASTARD·Farbautison，开始轮番肏弄他的两个洞。前列腺，子宫，肉壁，会阴，大腿内侧，所有他下体最敏感的地方都被那兄长的神力控制，他战栗、逃避，却又渴望、追随。

直到快把Loki肏坏，Thor也没有停。

最终，终于在Loki一声尖叫中，他觉得下体某个从未启用过的地方瞬间喷出一股热流——

那热流像是带来了极致地舒爽，让他的身体剧烈痉挛，连带着阴道内部也有浓稠透明的淫液翻滚而下，淋在Thor圆润巨大的龟头之上，灼烫得Thor闷声呻吟。

前端这种热流却没有轻易停止，Loki他控制不住地喷了Thor一身。

他……居然，被Thor肏尿了。

用雌穴前端的尿道口忘乎所以地尿了出来。

还尿在了兄长身上。

这个认知让他瘫软在床上，Loki，一个Asgard的神，居然会被肏到失禁。他浑身都颤抖得厉害，但Thor没有给他用手臂挡住面颊的机会。

他的兄长大概同样也被逼到极限，凶悍地低吼一声，Alpha气场让Omega的他完全打开身体，于是就在最后几个奋勇的、火辣的、持续带着电流的捅插中，Thor将蓬勃精液灌入了他的子宫中。

Loki修长的双腿立刻缠紧了他兄长的腰杆，像是极端欢迎他的入侵。

……他会怀孕的。Loki迷迷糊糊地想着，但是他爱这个，他需要。

Thor吻住了Loki。

他很少这样认真又缓慢的吻他，几乎可以说是从未有过，他的男根与精液尚且停驻在Loki体内，而黑头发的诡计之神更是被他折腾的前所未有的狼狈、混乱。他却在这个时候吻了他，缠绵细致，舌尖撬开Loki口腔勾卷舌尖，扫过齿关，调戏着口腔内早被开发出来的敏感点。

“唔嗯，Bro……”Loki仰着头，由着他的Alpha戏弄他的口腔。

——他还能怎么办呢？这是他的Alpha，虽然他大概只能再拥有他几分钟罢了。

“Ok, this is the LAST time. Loki, Are you AFRAID of my leaving ?”他抵住他的嘴唇发问，像世界上最多情的情人。问题却仍旧残忍。

Loki认真仔细地注视着哥哥眼中的倒影，多么完美，至少现在他的眼中只有自己。他缓缓弯起唇角，有些嘲讽又有些无奈地笑了。

原本磁性的声音满满全是颤抖与喑哑：“If I say YES. Will you stay?”

他知道，答案一定是“NO”。他恨他不是么？

“Oh. ”Thor得意的笑了。

看，果然如此，他只不过是想看他出丑、狼狈的模样，很好，目的达到了，自己也被标记了，下一步、最后一步，他应该现在就拔出他的屌，然后离开被干成破布一样的自己。

但Thor又往里挤了一些，他吻住Loki的嘴唇清楚无比的说：“Of course.”

Of course…？

“Of course, Definitely, Certainly, Without doubt, I will stay. my LOVE… my KING .”

Loki的身体重重一抖，那双翠绿色的眼睛眨了眨，眼泪骤然毫无征召地从脸颊上滑落。

**

接下来发生的事情，让Loki以为自己是在做梦。

霜巨人的不应期比Asgard人还要短，于是他的Alpha很快在他体内再度硬了起来。但是他没有着急肏他，而是开始俯身舔舐他的全身，甚至不惜抽出那根再度硬邦邦的大家伙。

Thor阴茎离体后短暂的空虚，才让Loki迷迷糊糊的意识到，他的哥哥是要给他一个完美的后戏作为补偿。

什么……？

这个认知让Loki想讥笑又想哭泣。他的面具想笑，他被该死的Thor Farbautison折腾地暴露出的本然则想哭。事实上他到现在也没有全部搞懂，可天知道他多享受这个，后戏、前戏、密厚的交流、随时随地能够交换的亲吻，然后……他可以为他穿色情的衣物，让Thor只要分开他的臀瓣就可以肏他的屁股。

而他会为他留下来。

那个火辣的，该死的，居然也会骗人的雷神舌头打断了Loki的思绪，他开始在Omega性爱后分外敏感的身体上游走，留下湿痕并带出阵阵颤栗。之后Thor说的情话，让Loki终其一生也难以忘怀。

“I love you, Loki, with a depth and passion and I have felt for no one else in the UNIVERSE. ”*

Loki低头看着他，绿眼睛里跳跃着不敢置信却又渴望信仰的光芒。

Thor从他的乳首上抬起头：“但这种感觉一度让我相当，恐惧。”

雷神居然会……恐惧？

“因为只要你离开我半步，我就恨不得对你施暴，将你囚禁，做一切过分的事情。即便我清楚的知道，你是我兄弟。”

Loki颤抖了一下，是因为兴奋。

“我很专横，Loki。远超于你的想象，我厌恶别人质疑、反驳、挑衅，尤其是你，My brother。”他说这话的时候已经舔到了他的小腹，再往下，在Loki的惊叹中他一口叼住了他的阴囊，然后是那两片充血湿润的小阴唇。他啄吻裹弄，舌尖不断刺激着早已被使用到外裸出的阴蒂。

这让Loki忍不住颤抖着分开双腿，踩在Thor肩头大大分开祈求更多。

Thor如他所愿，一直舔舐到他的下体又开始淌出丰沛淫液时才抬起头：“别误会，我可并不认为这有什么错。我确实想要压制你、禁锢你，甚至是将你踩在脚下。某种程度上，在我看来，这才算是平起平坐，Loki, YOU ARE MINE。但曾经的我却恐惧这种行为会将你推远，毕竟你是那样骄傲。”

Loki自喉中猛地发出一声啜泣，Damn，谁会将“平起平坐”描述成这样？！不过他想要和Thor平起平坐，是因为他迫切的希望Thor注视他——只注视着他。但在床上，该死的他当然需要他压制他，Force him. Rough on him, even… RAPE HIM.

“但我现在知道了，你爱死这些了。”Thor说罢像是确认着什么，他用手指抠挖了下那又开始潮湿的穴道，恶意地将黏腻的手指展现给他的兄弟看。

而抢在Loki蹬踹他之前，他的手指忽然改变了方向，状似随意地敲了敲覆于左眼的眼罩。

然后，他笑着将那只眼罩揭开：“Surprise.”

那个洋洋得意的口气像极了Loki被束缚在女武神家时那格外欠扁的语气，Or maybe, MORE.

“你……”Loki望向他的兄长那只完好无损的眼睛。

该死的，他真不该低估霜巨人的自我修复能力。

Thor仍旧在继续他诡异的“平权”理论：“但我后来觉得，一味的等待、忍耐或者仅用武力强逼都不是什么好主意。毕竟我迫切的想知道你的心意。所以我就用了一点儿…Ummm，小技巧。这还是你教给我的，Mischief. ”他将“诡计”这个词咬在舌尖，缓缓吐露。那个词汇烧得Loki心口一烫。他竟不知这个金发傻大个有一天会将某个词汇说得那样沙哑性感。

又或者，这个词汇本身也代表了他的名字？God of Mischief，诡计之神。

“所以你…设计了一切？从眼睛、愤怒到现在…这样？”Loki不得不喘息着、赤裸着、躺在床上问出这个问题。他甚至还沉浸在“被设计”、“Thor的眼睛安然无恙”，以及“自己居然就这样被骗到了标记”等等多重的情愫中——那些愤怒、快乐、震惊，最后却汇成一种他也有些搞不清楚的大概叫做“满足”的情绪中。

Thor冲他笑了笑，跟着他拎着弟弟脚踝将他翻过去跪在床上，抬高他紧窄的翘臀，再度将早已重新勃起的硬屌狠狠肏入他的肛门。

“啊哈…Thor——！”这一次的接纳，比上一次更加舒爽。

然后灿金短发的男人不快不慢地律动着，一面律动一面俯身嘶咬起弟弟的腺体，持续将信息素注入Omega的身体。他的Omega很快哆嗦起来，越发渴望地摇摆起屁股。

而他就这样一面舔舐他的腺体、肏他，一面环抱着他说着情话。

Loki打赌Thor过去任何一个女朋友都没有这个待遇。

“是，都是我设计的，为了得到你。”

Loki的腰有些发软。

Thor贴在了他的耳边：“只不过，Brother，我现在还想确定两件事？”

“唔？”黑发的男人有些迷糊，他的心中仿佛有无数个名为幸福与愤懑的泡泡同时漂浮，加上Thor那个混球还在用阴茎蹂躏他的前列腺，这让Loki磁性的声音沙哑异常，“Go on——”

“你之前在我床上那么僵硬，是因为害羞么？”

不然难道他是因为别的原因么？！毕竟他做不到像个婊子一样对自己的亲哥哥——那时候以为的亲哥哥——发春。

“哦哦，Easy bro，你差点儿把我夹射了，不过我知道了。”Thor笑着咬住Loki耳垂。

但他的声音很快严肃起来，那根粗长的肉棍从Loki的屁股中滑出来，简单调整方向便轻而易举地再度进入黑发男人的阴道，那里更加脆弱。Loki的腰已经完全被Thor干软了，Thor带着他侧躺下来时，他整个人已经彻底瘫软入兄长怀中。

“啊嗯、唔……？”

Thor决定完成他最后的“逼问”：“所以你并没有参与父亲密谋要害我的事情，对么？甚至从中阻止过。如果我没有猜错的话，地球上那个不堪一击的Asgard卫兵是你派来的，之后来那次进攻地球的计划，应该出自父亲手笔，但他需要你来执行，为你未来继位立威，却没想到你最后变卦，输给了我。”

Loki的身体僵硬在Thor怀中，原来，他居然早就被自己的兄长看穿一切。

Thor抓住了他前端慢慢翘起的“small loki”，一面套弄一面继续在他体内耸动阴茎：“我知道的并不久，Brother. 我原先想不明白很多事，直到Hel告诉我，我是Farbauti之子。”

——这就解释了为什么Loki的“暴动”失败，Odin会气的将亲生儿子投入监牢。

年老的Odin担心自己的Omega儿子未来并不能完全控制九界，所以他急需给儿子立下战功：让外星生物侵占地球，使地球人回忆起宇宙的可怕，接着Asgard大军会在必要时出现，地球人才会清楚谁才是救世主！但Loki只是执行了父亲的前半段计划，后半段他却变卦转而帮助己方阻止那群外星生物。又或许，从一开始，Loki都在试图提示他，维护他——用他独特的方式。毕竟Odin的命令中一定还有：在必要时刻杀掉Thor。

Loki绝不会那么做。

然而Loki不能说，他的弟弟总是心思深沉，他既然从一开始就不打算告诉Thor他是Farbauti之子，那么无论发生什么，Thor都不会从他这里知道。

他一直以为是自己在保护Loki，却不知道他的弟弟也永远在他看不见的地方为他遮风挡雨，照看他的后背。这就和他们永远相互追逐一样——明面上，似乎是Loki在追随他的脚步，实际上Thor也同样渴望他的兄弟。

他应该猜对了，因为那双翠绿色的眼睛再度湿润起来。

Thor笑着咬上Loki的腺体，瞧这就是标记的另一重好处，除却信息素他也更容易知道他的心意——是不是，爽不爽，对不对。

但Loki却头一次觉得他很有必要正面回应一下，因为……

“Yes, you are right. But if you don't TRUST…”

哦，这个记仇的小混蛋。

“I TRUST YOU, my brother. 否则你早就可以自由自在地当你的王，何必将诸神黄昏的梦境托付到我的梦中？又何必一定要将Odin送到中庭？这些对于你来说都是多此一举。”

这句话其实远比空泛的“I LOVE YOU”更动人。

诡计之神猝然用手臂挡住脸颊。

如果有什么比他哥哥标记他还要让他开心的事情，那么大概就是Thor可以懂他。

**

“Hey，”Thor忽然贴在他耳边提出一个建议，“鉴于你短时间内不能为我大起肚子，你希望我尿在你的身体里么？”

……

Loki绝对要杀了Thor这个混蛋。

最终，带着手铐、瘫软地趴在床上、身下两个合不拢的肉穴都不断溢出Thor的精液与尿液的诡计之神这样赌咒发誓着。

他呻吟着将脸埋进床垫之中。

至于他的哥哥……那个双眼完好无损的金发男人哼着歌去刷那个好几年都没人用过的浴缸了——瞧他挑的好地方！

但毕竟，这种事不好假他人之手。不是么？

END

 

*注：  
1、Farbauti：文中Thor之父。实际是北欧神话中Loki的父亲（他的母亲是Laufey）。这么设定是因为Farbauti是象征闪电的巨人——联想Thor的雷电体质，似乎有些微妙。  
2、Sauvignon Blanc：白苏维翁，白葡萄酒的一种，也叫作“长相思”。  
3、“a depth and passion”一句化用自作家杰拉尔德·达雷尔在1978年给爱人写的信。这封信抖森朗读过，读得宛如收信人一般羞涩，遂化用。句意是：我爱你的程度与激情超越宇宙中的任何人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望大家喜欢~
> 
> 还是第一次使用AO3，如果有什么地方设置不对的话，请及时告诉我。
> 
> It is my the first time to use AO3. If there is somewhere set wrong, please tell me.


End file.
